


Lost

by venom_for_free



Series: Fantaesy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office, Oneshot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Workplace fic, pining but different than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Altin."Otabek slowly raises his head, searching for the source of the seemingly disembodied voice. But the owner is nowhere to be found. He's about to stick his head back into his work, when he notices the eyes of his coworker on him."You're not going to ignore him, are you?" Leo looks frightened on his behalf, as if he knows something Otabek doesn't."I'm not ignoring him, I'm finishing this—""ALTIN."This time, the voice is louder. Even more prominent. Almost threatening. Right behind him.Otabek turns towards the source, unwilling to see the man who is, without a doubt, already fuming.--Or: Yuri is Otabek's boss. But they share a secret behind closed doors.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Fantaesy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848073
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> This is part of a series for one of the best people I ever got to meet, my beloved editor and friend, Taedae.  
> To show my gratefulness, I asked her to choose a prompt each month for a story of her liking.   
> I hope you guys enjoy it, too.

"Altin." 

Otabek slowly raises his head, searching for the source of the seemingly disembodied voice. But the owner is nowhere to be found. He's about to stick his head back into his work, when he notices the eyes of his coworker on him. 

"You're not going to ignore him, are you?" Leo looks frightened on his behalf, as if he knows something Otabek doesn't. 

"I'm not ignoring him, I'm finishing this—" 

"ALTIN."

This time, the voice is louder. Even more prominent. Almost threatening. Right behind him. 

Otabek turns towards the source, unwilling to see the man who is, without a doubt, already fuming. 

"Can I help you somehow?" It's bold, he knows. It's not how you address your boss when he's about to rip your head off, but here they are and what's said is said. Leo looks like he's about to call a funeral service. Otabek appreciates his worries.

His neck prickles. The entire goddamn office is watching him. Them. It would be thrilling if it wasn't so scary. He's holding the emerald stare. Otabek always thought people describing eye colors with jewels were either in love or edgy, but Yuri's eyes are so hard, so cold and so vibrant, it's the only appropriate thing he can think of. 

The tiny blond eyebrows overtop curl downward, into a frown so prominent, it's his signature look. The angry, scowling boy. Otabek supposed if you want to be a junior partner at twenty-five, you have to be tough. 

"My office." 

It's a snarl, barely a phrase and more an animalistic noise, that enhances Leo's worries visibly. Otabek wonders if he should look more affected, but he is infamous for his stoic features, so he supposes he is doing just fine. Yuri is already pissed, anyway. 

Therefore, he stands. Slowly. He's dragging out the moment, making it look like the provocation it is. People know they usually don't get along too well. 

"RIGHT THE FUCK NOW."

His voice is a whip. It stings and bites, burning Otabek where it lands. "Yes, sir." He growls the words out between clenched teeth. Otabek doesn't like being yelled at, no matter the circumstances. It's disrespectful, but that's Yuri. A brat, an angry teenager at heart, a tiger in a human vessel. It's easy to fear his prowl. It's harder to admire his strength. 

And almost impossible to cherish his beauty. Yuri knows how to hide it. He doesn't want to be perceived as the pretty boy with the angelic face, so he will go out of his way left and right to piss people off.

A  _ 'fuck you' _ is constantly etched into his features, a new curse on his lips whenever the slightest inconvenience comes up. 

People think Otabek hates his boss. When he stands, they are already talking, but that's fine with him. They expect a shouting match. It wouldn't be the first. Yuri has the temper of a wildcat, and Otabek is the brick wall he crashes into whenever he's accelerating too much. 

It's his position on the job. But being the opposition, the bad guy, is hard when you try to have level headed arguments and the other threatens to kick you out for doing what you should. Yuri doesn't like being critiqued, but it's how he grows. They both know. 

Otabek gathers the last of the papers on his desk into a neat pile. His calmth is a statement of its own. It makes Yuri go crazy, and it would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy that. 

The people behind him fall dead silent when they finally walk away. Otabek follows Yuri down the hallway and through another one, then into his office. Yuri is already inside, so Otabek closes the door. 

When he turns back around, the other man is on the floor, hands and knees firmly pressed into the fluffy, expensive carpet. 

"It's one of those meetings." Otabek doesn't actually ask. He doesn't have to. The answer is obvious in the way Yuri's body shakes. All of him shivers. It's beautiful. It's scary. 

He doesn't meet Otabek eyes anymore, doesn't dare to, but the signature sneer is still in place. Yuri raises both arms, stretches his wrists towards Otabek. 

Surrender. He's giving up, giving in, handing himself over to the man he should be opposing. 

Otabek sighs and takes his tie off. He pulls Yuri up, using the offered wrists, and spins him around. Maybe he's a little too rough. Maybe he's pulling Yuri's arm a bit too hard when Otabek tugs it behind his back. Maybe, when he binds Yuri's arms together, he could be more careful. But he doesn't want to be. 

The man in front of him hisses, complains quietly. Otabek hears it, but all it gets out of him is a smirk. "Stop whining," he tells Yuri. To no avail. 

The complaining gets louder when Otabek manhandles him to the table, bends him over. Yuri curses as his cheek rubs across the polished wood. It's all just a show, Otabek knows. He needs it, or otherwise Yuri couldn't allow himself to enjoy what is about to happen. 

Otabek opens his pants, keeping the belt in place, and just pulls them down to Yuri's ankles. He's not allowed to step out of them. A three thousand dollar foot chain. 

The first hit echoes through the room before Yuri is ready. Otabek feels it immediately in the way he tenses, how he flinches. Then, Yuri pushes back. Even now, bent over his own oakwood table, ass bare to the door they just walked through, he's fighting. But no words leave his mouth. 

It's fine with Otabek. He doesn't like to talk. A few more spanks and the flesh blossoms red. The warning color should mean stop, but it's only starting to become fun now that Yuri begins to struggle. He's unable to swallow his moans any longer and the walls are thick, but even the thickest walls have their limit. 

Otabek spanks him harder. The man in front of him quivers, looks like he's about to step away, as if he wants to flee, but every time Otabek's hand lowers he seems to think better of it and stays rooted in place. It's a symphony of hard breathing and the unforgiving noise of skin being tortured. At some point, Yuri starts to cry. It makes Otabek hard. Every time, without fail. But it's not that kind of playing today. 

When Yuri's ass blooms in the facets of an autumn day, red and pink, and something dark that isn't a color but a feeling, Otabek stops. He's answered with a whine, high and needy, and obviously torn from his partner without his consent. Words, tiny and broken, follow. 

"Don't stop." 

But it's already too late. Otabek has stepped back, twisting his wrist, bending it left and right and rolling it. His palm stings, but that's the price he pays to be allowed such an exclusive job. 

Yuri turns. There's sadness in his eyes. It's not unusual. He hates to stop playing, but he never knows when his limit is reached, so Otabek can't trust his judgement. Usually, his muscles give out a moment later, Otabek pulls his pants back up, sets him down in his chair, and leaves quietly. 

But this time, Yuri extends his hand. His eyes are large, suddenly closer to oceans than forest fires. 

Otabek frowns, for real this time. Yuri doesn't get attached. Yuri doesn't like to cuddle or to talk or to hear about his day. He has simple needs and Otabek meets them, but today … today is different. 

Unable to stop wondering, Otabek returns to Yuri's desk. "What is it?" Yuri is still not wearing pants, not even underwear, but he turns around, and holy shit, are those tears? Again? He hasn't seen them after a session yet, only ever during the playing. "Have I been too rough?" All those months and there has never been a problem. Yuri likes it hard and that's what Otabek gives him. It's a nice symbiosis, but what if he ruined it by being selfish in his needs? Yuri pulls him into a hug, holds him like a teddy bear and Otabek is uncomfortably aware of a naked front pressed against the dark material of his suit. He still hugs him back. "What is it, Yuri?" 

The hug tightens, becomes almost painful, constricting Otabek. "I have to let someone go again." 

Ah. So that is the reason for their meeting. Sometimes, when Yuri has to kick out employees, he feels so bad, he needs some sort of redeeming punishment. But usually, that leaves him feeling better, not worse. 

An uncomfortable sensation overcomes him. 

"And you don't want to." Yuri shakes his head, too frantic to ease the knot in Otabek's stomach. He wraps his own arms around Yuri and the man returns to his sobbing. It's shit, all of it. "Ssshhh. You'll be fine." 

"No I … won't." 

Otabek knows. Otabek knows it's him, but he needs confirmation. Not to torment the other, but to see his reaction. "Yes you will." 

Yuri punches his upper arm, sobs harder. He understands. They both know now, but none of them wants to talk about it. Otabek wants to ask  _ 'Why?'  _ and _ 'What did I do wrong?'  _ but he knows that isn't how it works. So he holds the crying boy in his arms and keeps his mouth shut. It hurts enough. It shouldn't hurt. 

His eyes are red when he leaves Yuri's office. People assume the worst when they see him. Leo jumps up, but Otabek waves him off. He can't. Instead, he walks to his cubicle and starts gathering his things. The company was kind enough to provide him with a box. 

Silence in the office as he tries to hide the small sniffles. Everyone is polite enough to ignore them. He straightens and nods at his friend. There's an absurd finality to the moment he doesn't grasp, but once he turns his back to the desk, Otabek realises he’s lost everything. His job. His friend. His … whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. 

A potted plant in one hand, the box in the other. His existence shouldn't be summed up by cardboard, but here he is. When he stumbles to the exit, he's suddenly jealous of Yuri. Not making friends means not having to say goodbye. 

But once he tears the door open, soles squeak over linoleum. Before he can fully turn around, wraps his arms around his neck, gets up on his tiptoes, lips to Otabek’s. A bold move. Everything about Yuri is bold. 

Otabek kisses back. Nothing matters now. People gasp and talk and suddenly it's a circus, not an office anymore. 

Yuri holds his face, even as they talk. Even as they take pictures. Even when the voice of his grandfather booms unforgivingly through the hallway, scolding him like a child for a crime no one but them understands. 

Maybe Otabek hasn't lost  _ everything _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Please give your love to Taedae in the comments, she reads them. She is the reason my stories are readable.   
> Also, is it ironic that she "has" to edit her own gifts? You are the judge of that. 
> 
> Find HER on:  
> Archive of Our Own: https://bit.ly/2DBqyla  
> Fanfiction: https://bit.ly/2S15YQd  
> FictionPress: https://bit.ly/2IdBcUw  
> tumblr: https://bit.ly/2YzAQf5  
> Twitter: https://bit.ly/2mMvZJb  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/taedae  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/taedae/


End file.
